


Останемся друзьями, слабачка

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Food Issues, Humor, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers, drama queen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: Одним воинским долгом сыт не будешь. Особенно, если у тебя есть маленький секрет.





	Останемся друзьями, слабачка

**Author's Note:**

> Это ооооочень старый текст, но пусть он будет здесь, просто для памяти.

Я была раздавлена. Разбита. Уничтожена. Я была на грани срыва.

Это опять был не Талисман.

По правде говоря, поняв это, я испытала не разочарование, а облегчение. Минако, как и остальные девочки, стала мне другом, и я безумно боялась, что кто-нибудь из них окажется хранителем Талисмана. Доселе нам везло, даже Кристалл Чистого Сердца Усаги оказался лишь Кристаллом. Да, он источал ослепительный свет, ярчайший свет, но он был всего-навсего Кристаллом!!! Когда в тот день Нептун с плохо скрываемой радостью в голосе возвестила: «Это не Талисман», мне хотелось смеяться от счастья. Наверное, одна лишь она видела это и понимала мои чувства.

А теперь… Мне было странно и страшно. Усаги. Веселая и безалаберная Усаги. Безответственная плакса, по любому поводу поднимавшая неописуемый рев. Самая добрая и сострадательная девочка, какую только можно было представить. И она — Сэйлор Мун.

Поверить не могу. Да нет, могу. Могу, но не хочу. Не хочу верить, что дорогой мне человек оказался моим противником. Слава Высшим, она хотя бы не оказалась нашим врагом. И все же мы вынуждены сражаться, потому что она слишком слабая, и не сможет принести в жертву несколько жизней ради спасения мира. Ни она, ни ее подруги.

Да… Я же не сказала: Минако тоже оказалась воином. Ами, Рей и Макото, наверное, тоже?..

Почувствовав мой безмолвный вопрос, Нептун кивнула: да.

Неожиданно мне стало и смешно, и горько. Мы с Нептун оказались единственными воинами в матросках, у которых не может быть не то что Талисмана, а Чистого Сердца. Мы не строили насчет себя иллюзий. Мы знали, что ни одна, даже самая благородная, цель не стоит и одной слезинки ребенка. Но это была наша миссия, и мы не могли допустить приближения Пустоты. Мы должны были спасти мир, а потом… Гореть нам в аду…

Мы ушли молча. Сэйлор Мун… Усаги! Она кричала нам что-то вслед, но у меня не было сил. Не знаю как, на ватных ногах, я все же добрела до машины. Севшая рядом Мичиру внешне была невозмутима, но я понимала, что ей немногим лучше. Просто она привыкла «держать лицо». Она очень сильная. Гораздо сильнее меня. Без нее я бы никогда не справилась. Я точно знаю.

***

Дома… Меня трясло, точно в ознобе. Я отчаянно пыталась унять колотившую меня дрожь, в глазах плескались сдерживаемые слезы, и хотела я только одного… Не просто хотела. Жаждала.

Наверное, уже больше часа мы с Мичиру сидели вдвоем в гостиной и молчали. Я не хотела говорить, а она просто это понимала. Мичиру всегда была очень понимающей. Именно поэтому, заметив в каком я состоянии, она оставила меня одну, сказав, что хочет немного поплавать. Очень тактично, вам не кажется?

Когда, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь, она удалилась, я закрыла глаза и тяжело вздохнула.

Мичиру, Мичи, моя Мичи-чан… Ты ведь прекрасно понимаешь, что я сейчас чувствую. Именно поэтому ушла. Ты ведь знаешь, что я не удержусь. И, зная, как я болезненно самолюбива, не хочешь унижать меня сочувственными взглядами. Но ты не знаешь всего и, наверное, думаешь, что я хочу выплакаться в одиночестве. Если бы… Но все равно, спасибо.

Судорожно сглотнув, я вскинула голову, воздела глаза к потолку, все еще надеясь на чудо: вдруг небо ниспошлет мне силы и спасет меня от себя самой. Но чуда не произошло, и тогда, резко соскочив с подоконника, я рванула на кухню и там совершила ужасный, отвратительный, порочный поступок: распахнула дверцу холодильника и, быстрым взглядом окинув его недра, стала накладывать на поднос самую жирную, калорийную и вкусную снедь, которая там только нашлась. Остановилась я, лишь когда поднос стал прямо-таки неподъемным. После я тенью проскользнула наверх, спряталась в шкаф и там, не поморщившись, в мгновение ока расправилась с провиантом, коего запросто хватило бы нормальному человеку на неделю. Там же, свернувшись клубочком, мучимая угрызениями совести, я тихо всхлипывала и вспоминала, вспоминала, вспоминала, черт все подери!

***

Я — презренная трусиха. Я постоянно бегу от чего-то. Я убегаю от себя. Прячусь от той, кто я есть на самом деле. Тено Харука. Самодовольная, спокойная, снисходительная, эгоистичная и упрямая. Решительная и жесткая. Блестящая спортсменка, гонщица. Все правильно. Осталось добавить еще один маленький, но весомый штришок к портрету.

«Склонная к полноте».

Не правда ли, очень изящная формулировка? А что за ней кроется — одному Богу известно! В моем случае это был отощавший белый медведь. В смысле, до медвежьих размеров я все-таки не дотянула, но аппетит у меня был вполне под стать оголодавшему после долгой зимней спячки лежебоке. Наверное, так бы и оставаться мне эдаким колобком, но в один далеко не прекрасный день на мою несчастную, отягощенную комплексами башку, обрушились видения конца света. Есть как-то сразу расхотелось…

Да-да, как бы цинично это ни звучало, но именно угрожавшая Земле опасность помогла мне сбросить лишние… кхм-кхм… килограммы… Одним словом, приличные девушки СТОЛЬКО не весят.

Хе, представляю, как бы я выглядела в матроске, будь я в прежней весовой категории! Про сражения вообще молчу, враг бы скорчился в припадке гомерического хохота, встань у него на пути ТАКАЯ воительница… Сэйлор-сумо, иначе не скажешь. Но это так, лирическое отступление…

По старой привычке я продолжала заглядывать в холодильник, ища утешения, но мне кусок в горло не лез. Решив, что любое голодание, пусть даже вынужденное, должно сопровождаться физическими упражнениями, я занялась спортом и неожиданно увлеклась (вот уж никогда бы не поверила). Я перепробовала многие виды спорта, пока не пришла к мотокроссу. Его-то я и полюбила всей душой.

К тому времени, когда Эльза Грей познакомила меня с Мичиру, мои щечки уже перестали приветливо выпирать, как у объевшегося хомячка, а я превратилась в известную бегунью и законченного параноика. Мучавшие меня кошмары никуда не исчезли, а вот волчий аппетит вернулся на удивление скоро. А чего вы хотели? С вредными привычками расстаться не так уж легко. Иногда, мне даже вместо видений Апокалипсиса снилась еда: шоколадное мороженое, тортики, булочки с маслом, тминный кекс…

Для полного счастья мне только Мичиру с ее прозрачными намеками не хватало. Ясный апельсин, я сначала интеллигентно ей нахамила, а когда выяснилось, что по-хорошему человек не понимает, послала ее открытым текстом. И посылала бы еще очень долго, если бы не ее признание в гараже. Полулежа на грязном полу, морщась от боли, Мичиру путано говорила, что мечтает поехать со мной отдохнуть на побережье. И в этот момент я осознала, что буду защищать этот проклятый кровавый мир. Вернее, ее…

Конечно, у нас не все было гладко. Наша с Мичиру любовь никогда не была безоблачной. На шее у каждой висел камень воинского долга. «А что если?..» постоянно читали мы в глазах друг друга и не знали ответа на безмолвный вопрос, но с упорством муравьев продолжали идти к своей цели. Перешептывания за спиной — участь любой нетрадиционной пары — тоже давали о себе знать, но с тех пор, как я поняла, что Мичиру они не волнуют, они перестали тревожить и меня. Как нам дело до того что скажут люди? Меня гложило другое: еда.

Ей-Богу, если ты сидишь на диете, как на цепи, а под боком вертится кулинар-искусник — врагу не пожелаешь. Мичиру, конечно, далеко до кулинарных талантов Макото, но готовит она все равно вкусно. Поначалу я места себе не находила, когда мне приходилось отказываться от очередной бомбы, под завязку начиненной калориями, но потом придумала изящный ход: прикинулась вегетарианкой. Видели бы вы как просияла Мичи, услышав, что я не ем приготовленные ею бифштексы и суши не потому что невкусно, а их моральных соображений (все-таки в некоторых вопросах Мичи-чан до безумия наивна)! С тех пор меня ежедневно пичкают разнообразными салатиками, которые я радостно уминаю. В кафе я обхожусь чаем или кофе, насчет же сладкого я мужественно соврала, что просто не люблю его. Ох, если бы…

Мичиру меня иногда подкалывала, мол, меня в оконную раму вместо стекла вставлять можно, не подозревая, что именно этого я и добиваюсь… Кто бы знал, чего только мне стоили совместные пикники с Усаги и компанией! Может, я бы иной раз и не удержалась, съела бы что-нибудь вкусное и до ужаса калорийное, но меня, сама того не подозревая, одергивала Рей. Едва заслышав ее «Сколько можно лопать, Усаги?! В мире, наверное, нет второй такой обжоры!», я моментально откликалась про себя:

«Есть. Она перед вами и очень хочет есть.»

Но, естественно, вслух я ничего подобного не произносила и продолжала молча облизываться, глядя, как Усако за обе щеки уписывает пироги. Наверное, еда превратилась у меня в навязчивую идею. А к какому еще выводу я могла прийти, заметив, что даже во время битв у меня нет-нет, да и мелькнет в голове фраза: «Ей-Богу, отведу душу за обедом и налопаюсь… сельдерею!» Нет, как ни крути, а параноик он параноик и есть.

***

Додумавшись до этого неутешительного вывода, я поняла, что мне наконец надоело сидеть в тесном шкафу, скорчившись как улитка и упиваясь жалостью к себе. Хватит прятаться. Нравится мне это или нет, но я воин, и надо вести себя соответственно. Или, по крайней мере, пытаться…

Вооружившись этой мудрой мыслью, я приоткрыла дверцу и выбралась наружу из своего темного убежища. Подслеповато щурясь от яркого света и поджимая пальцы, я нетвердой походкой (ноги затекли!) доковыляла до зеркала, явившего мне распухшую физиономию с красными заплаканными глазами.

Да уж, видок не из лучших.

Ополоснув лицо ледяной водой, я заглянула в глаза своему отражению. Девушка в зеркале смущенно улыбалась мне, словно извиняясь за устроенную истерику.

Невозможно постоянно жить в напряжении. Прячась от своих комплексов, убегая от себя, я загоняла себя в угол — ловушку сотканную из страха. Я давно перестала быть вечно испуганной, неуверенной в себе толстушкой, но не могла отпустить ее и жить своей жизнью. Стремясь к выдуманному идеалу, которому я никогда не смогла бы соответствовать, я держала себя в строгом ошейнике, боясь дать хоть малейшую слабину, и в результате едва не проиграла в ожесточенной борьбе с самой собой. Нельзя постоянно быть в страхе. Иногда нужно ослаблять контроль и просто жить.

Я улыбнулась ей в ответ и добродушно махнула рукой. Мол, чего уж там! Останемся друзьями, слабачка.

***

Я нашла Мичиру у бассейна. Она лежала, приложив к уху раковину, слушая шум морских волн, и, глядя на нее, я невольно улыбнулась.

Похоже, не я одна прячусь от своих кошмаров. Мичиру тоже ищет прибежища.

Я подошла ближе.

Сомкнутые ресницы слегка подрагивали, на губах играла легкая полуулыбка. Ее лицо светилось умиротворением. Давным-давно, впервые увидев ее расслабленной, без маски вечной настороженности, я была заворожена нежной одухотворенностью ее лица. И сейчас я снова видела это выражение блаженства и умиления.

Такой вид бывает у меня, когда дорвусь до пончиков.

Хихикнув, я склонилась над ней и прошептала:

— Это нечестно. Ты ушла в свой собственный мир. Не оставляй меня одного.


End file.
